1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for managing environmental audit information. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for managing environmental audit information based upon a set of established safety protocols, which is accessible over an internetworked system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Environmental Health and Safety (EH&S) and Occupational Health and Safety (OH&S) audits are a critical aspect of an organization's review of its facilities. Such audits are performed with variety of methods which range from paper-based systems that are partially automated (either in a gathering of data and/or the management of the resulting information) to more sophisticated, automated methods. In large part, however, whatever method is used is apt to result in inconsistent documentation, redundant effort, lack of compatibility with existing databases and the potential for lost or inaccurate paperwork.
These audits are important for business and organizations to help insure that they are in compliance with federal, state, and local safety regulations, and to help minimize any potential liability that may arise from accidents occurring on the premises.
These audits are normally conducted by inspectors, who tour the facility and record any potential violations or issues of which they become aware. Typically, this information is recorded on paper sheets, with reference to particular regulations. These individual audit records are then complied into an audit log. As the number of facilities and areas under review increases, the audit log becomes voluminous.
Once the audit is complete, the information in the audit log must be reviewed and cataloged. This process can also take several weeks if not months to complete. Moreover, if mistakes, inaccuracies, or inconsistencies are found in the log, the area or facility may need to be reexamined for clarification. This can add even more time to the review process.
Once the review and cataloging of the log is complete, then one or more reports will be prepared documenting the results of the audit. This again can be a very time consuming process.
A number of systems have been proposed in the prior art for improving the general process of auditing information and compiling the results. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,753 to McFarland discloses a system for managing documents and conducting business quality modeling. The McFarland patent discloses a completely electronic system for entering information through a system of forms, and producing documentation to ensure compliance with the ISO 9000 quality standard.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,784 to Brayton, discloses a hand held data collection and monitoring system for nuclear facilities, in which a pen based hand held computer unit has interactive software that allows the user to review maintenance procedures, collect data, compare data with historical trends and limits, and input new information at various collection sites. The system has a means to allow the automatic transfer of the collected data to a main computer base for further review reporting and distribution.
However, the systems of the prior art, such as those disclosed in the McFarland and Brayton patents, have the significant disadvantage in that they do not provide a system in which audit records can be indexed by the specific environmental or safety protocols to which they pertain. They also fail to provide for quality assurance review during the auditing process, which can be conducted remotely via an internetworked system, with the ability to restrict access as between the various inspectors and the quality assurance personnel.